The Alfea school
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: Musa has always been in chaos and annoyance and she not only knows the sunny side, but also the dark side of life. When Musa gets the chance to go to Alfea School, she immediately goes to Magix to attend her dream school. What Musa does not know is that this year is full of adventures, new friends, new enemies and an incredible romance. Mainly MusaXRiven
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is the next story. I hope you like it. Musa will not be that much in this chapter, but that's what she's focusing on in the next few chapters. Always looking forward to a few reviews.

"I still can not believe we're already starting our second year at Alfea," Bloom said as she stood on the ladder and fastened the garland.

"Yes ... and hopefully it will be better than our first year," Stella replied, standing next to the ladder and painting her fingernails.

"Could you please help out, instead of painting your fingernails? Faragonda said we all have to work. "Layla said annoyed and put a box of garlands on the floor.

"I think you can do it without me. Above all, I need the time to dress up. After all, I did not see my Brandon bear for two months. "

Before Layla could reply, Tecna and Flora arrived.

"The courtyard of Alfea looks amazing." "Flora is right. Our work is done here. Claudia and Eurea said they want to hang up the rest of the garlands, "Tecna informed her friends. ,, Juhu! Finally we are done. ", Stella cheered and looked at her cell phone," Oh God! It is already half past ten! The specialists will arrive in an hour! "

With that, Stella ran to the eastern part of Alfea, where the dormitories were.

"I think we should get dressed, too," Flora said, smiling shyly. "You probably want to look really nice for Helia.", Bloom said and winked at the flower fairy.

Flora immediately turned red and looked nervously at the floor.

"Um .. No .. I just mean we ... so we should dress up for the special day.", Flora lied and played with her pink bracelet.

Bloom, Tecna and Layla looked at each other and giggled, causing Flora to blush even more.

"Do not worry about flora. We do not tell anyone. ", Layla calmed her, whereupon Flora smiled thankfully.

The four fairies did not take long to get into their apartment. After Bloom locked the door behind them, they heard a loud bang coming from Stella's room.

Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna were on alert.

As quickly as possible, they ran to Stella's room and pushed open her bedroom door.

In the middle of the room, Stella was wrapped in a dressing gown, throwing clothes and shoes around her.

"No ... Terrible ... I've been to ... No ... igit ... No ... N-"

"Stella Stop!" Bloom shouted, running to her best friend and tearing the pink boots she was about to throw out of her hand.

"What went into you?" Tecna asked, looking around the room. The whole floor was covered in clothes. "And who should clear away the mess later?"

"That's my smallest problem! I have nothing to wear. "Stella said and dropped dramatically on her bed. "But you have enough clothes?" Tecna intervened.

"Yes, but Brandon has already seen them all .." "How about this dress?" Tecna suggested, picking up a dark blue dress from the floor.

,,No. Brandon once called me by hologram when I was at Solaria and I wore that dress. "" But he did not really see it, "countered Tecna. "Yes, but he has already seen this dress on me."

,,I have an idea. My mother gave me a pink dress. You could borrow it, "Bloom said. "Oh, thanks, Bloom! I owe you something. "Stella pulled Bloom into a tight hug and then ran past Layla, Tecna and Flora into Bloom's room.

Half an hour later, the five fairies stood at the entrance to Alfea, waiting for the specialists. "We still have 7 minutes and 56 seconds before the celebration begins."

Suddenly they heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance. ,,That's you!"

Sky and Brandon took the lead until Riven started a risky overtaking maneuver. He drove between the two, causing Brandon and Sky to hit the brake in surprise and fall back.

Riven was the first girl to arrive.

"He almost rammed her!", Stella shouted in shock. The other specialists Brandon, Sky, Helia and Timmy arrived next to the fairies.

"Are you alright Sky?" Bloom asked anxiously, standing next to her prince. "Yes, Bloom. I missed you so much. "Sky pulled Bloom into a short but gentle kiss.

Stella hugged Brandon and kissed his face with kisses. "I'm also glad to see you sunshine." After Stella broke away from her boyfriend, he had the chance to look his girlfriend upside down.

"The dress is beautiful babe." "Thank you, my hero."

Flora went to Helia. "Hello Helia," she said, looking him in the eyes. ,, Hello Flora. I have something for you. "Helia broke the eye contact and pulled out a note from her jacket pocket.

"I was in a beautiful garden in summer. That's what I thought of you, "Helia explained as he handed her the note. Flora unfolded the note and barely trusted her eyes. On the note was a beautiful garden drawn and in the middle of the garden was Flora with a white summer dress and a flower necklace.

"It's beautiful," said Flora, glaring at him. "I think so too." Helia replied, took Floras hand and looked her deep in the eyes again. This time no one broke the eye contact.

Tecna went to Timmy, who was trying to get as cool as possible on the bike. "Ha Hi Tecna." Timmy stuttered slightly.

"Hi Timmy. Nice to see you there. The celebration will start soon. "The two started talking about technology.

Layla was a good two meters from Tecna and Timmy. Her cell phone started to ring. Layla's eyes lit up when she saw who called her.

"Hello Nabu!" Layla said, beaming as her fiancé called.

Everyone was with his lover in his own world. Apart from Riven. He stood outside the group and looked at his friends. Although he did not want to admit it, the sight of his friends hurt him. He also wanted to have someone by his side, but who could please love him? Not even his parents loved him, how could someone else do it?

"Can we finally go?" Riven asked annoyed. Sky broke loose from Bloom's arms. "Do not worry buddy. We have finished greeting each other. "He kissed Bloom again on her right hand and then parked his bike. The other specialists followed suit. Then all went together to the courtyard, where many fairies, teachers, heroes and witches were already gathered.

"You really did decorate beautifully," Brandon said, looking around a bit. ,,Thank you sweetheart. We worked very hard on it, "Stella said, hugging Brandon's left arm.

,,Yes…. We worked a lot. "Tecna said sarcastically. After a short time, they found a place in the front row. The group started to talk, only Riven was silent and looked down. He was very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

This celebration was for the reopening of the school after being severely damaged in the fight against the Trix. Although Riven was under Darcy's spell and could not remember anything, the other students still looked at him angrily. Many avoided it too. He learned only after the fight how he made the lives of many students to hell.

He was embarrassed by the fact that a witch could control him so easily.

Timmy seemed to recognize Riven's discomfort. "It's not your fault," Timmy whispered to him.

Riven looked at Timmy. "I do not know what you mean, and now leave me alone you nerd." Riven could see the look of pain on Timmy's face, but he could not change his way. He learned that as a child. Never show your feelings.

"Welcome dear students.", Mrs. Faragonda greeted the students of the three schools.

"We gathered here today not only to celebrate the beginning of the new school year, but also to reopen our schools." Faragonda raised his hand and the four new Alfea towers were revealed. The students began to applaud and cheer. "But before we start the party, I want to say thanks to ten specific people. Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Tecna, Timmy, Helia, Sky, Brandon and Riven. Please come on stage. "

The group stood up in surprise and stood next to Faragonda.

"We all fought well, but special thanks to you. Without you, we probably would not have beaten the witches, "Faragonda said, clapping his hands.

,,Yes! And without Riven, we would never have had a chance to have such an experience. ", A black-haired specialist called sarcastically, whereupon almost everyone began to laugh.

Riven's face showed a sad expression for a second, but he immediately replaced it with a cold mask.

"Stop that is not funny!", Shouted Brandon, whereupon everyone was calm. "Okay ... have fun at the party." Faragonda announced and went to the other teachers.

After the crowd disbanded, Winx and specialists Riven circled. "Do not take all this to heart," Sky said sympathetically and put a hand on Riven's shoulder.

"Leave me.", Riven hissed and took a step back. "Why do not we get something to drink?" Helia asked to break the awkward silence. Everyone agreed. After they had their drinks, they went to the southern part of Alfea.

There they were alone.

"Let's have another private sting on our first fight," Sky said, raising his glass. The others followed his example and clinked glasses with him. Faragonda approached the group. "I see you'd better stay with us today."

"Yes, Mrs. Faragonda. But only if it's not a problem for her, "Bloom said, taking another sip of her glass.

"Oh no girl. I just wanted to remind you that we leave at half past five tomorrow. "" So early? I need my beauty sleep! "Whined Stella.

Faragonda ignored her comment and continued. "You should take along blocks, pencils and robes for a day. We drive back to Alfea the next morning. "" Okay Faragonda "The director turned around and walked back to the teachers.

"Where are you going?" Helia asked curiously.

"We're going to Nexos tomorrow. There we learn a lot about magic from experienced fairies and magicians. I've been looking forward to this day for months. "Layla told.

,,Yes. Bla, bla, bla learn. I'm looking forward to the free lessons. Shop! "Said Stella. Everyone had to laugh afterwards.

"I think it's time to tell you something." Sky started looking at Brandon, who was watching Stella. Sky nudge him. ,,What's happening? Did you just want to- "Brandon finally understood why Sky got him out of his trance.

"What is it about?" Tecna asked, looking skeptically at the two specialists.

"We talked to Faragonda and Saladin this morning," Sky began. "Tomorrow comes a new fairy to Alfea. She's coming to your apartment and may become a new Winx Club member. "

"Why did not you talk to us?" Bloom asked confused. "Because you have not been to Alfea for a day tomorrow and because we already know her."

"What is her name and how do you know each other?" Asked Flora.

"Her name is Musa. Musa from Melody and we've known each other since our earliest childhood because our parents are friends. "" Is she a princess, too? "Bloom asked hoping that there would not be a second Diaspro coming to Alfea. To know a haughty princess is already too much.

Brandon and Sky started laughing. "Oh no, Musa is not a princess." Brandon said with tears in his eyes.

"Musa her mother was a famous opera singer. She often sang in our palace and brought her daughter and her husband. We got to know each other and became close friends. "There was silence. "What do you mean, she was a famous opera singer?" Riven asked.

Brandon and Sky sighed, "Musa her mother died very early." Everyone became calm. "How ... how is she?", Flora asked to change the subject. "Musa is a strong fairy. She is extremely musical, sporty, cheeky, self-confident, empathetic, adventurous and much more. And before I forget it. She is also very beautiful. ", Said Brandon and got a venomous look from Stella, because of his statement.

"What we have to tell you guys is that she will sleep with us one night."

"That allows Faragonda?" Timmy asked in amazement. "Just because we know each other for so long. She will sleep on the couch. "

The conversation was interrupted by an announcement. "All specialists back to Red Fountain." "We have to drive girls. We'll meet again the day after tomorrow. ", Sky said and kissed Bloom on the cheek. The others also said goodbye.

The boys drove back to Red Fountain. On the way to their apartment they met Saladin. ,,Hi guys. Sky ... I hope you will not forget our visit tomorrow. "" Of course not sir. "" Very good. Witness yourself from your best side. "Saladin went back down the hall to the teachers' dorms.

The boys arrived at their apartment. Brandon went into the kitchen and got himself something to drink, Sky and Riven sat down on the couch and Timmy and Helia sat down in the comfortable armchair.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Musa," Timmy said. "You will certainly like her. I'm looking forward to seeing Musa not just on vacation, but almost every day, "Brandon said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh how great. Then you can plait braids, paint the fingernails and blaspheme about boys. What else do you do with Stella, you can now do with her. ", Ridiculed Riven.

That made Brandon angry. "You're just mad because you do not have a girlfriend," Brandon countered, glaring at Riven.

Riven knew that was true. But he would never admit it.

,,What? I? That I do not laugh! "Riven leaned back coolly on the couch.

"Let it be Jung", Timmy was cut off by Brandon's voice.

"Eventually the day will come where you will fall in love. You can not always stay so cold! "" Do we want to bet? "" Oh God! It'll be so funny to watch when you finally fall in love with a girl. "" I'll never fall in love! "" Oh yes! And you will fall in love very much. Ha! They say the Bad Boys fall very hard for a girl when they find the one. "

Now Riven burst the collar. "Listen and listen carefully! I have never fallen in love nor will I ever fall in love! Roger that?! Women were always last for me. I will not be such a crawling dog as you! "Riven shouted in a full lung and hit the wooden table. The whole room was quiet.

,, Riven. Have you ... ever kissed a girl? "Sky asked cautiously so as not to provoke Riven any more.

When Riven heard the question, he blushed. The boys did not say a word. Riven's reaction was enough to answer. Suddenly a laugh filled the room. It came from Timmy.

,, I .. I can not believe it! You always describe me as a shy nerd, which does not appeal well to the women, but you have never had a kiss with a woman. I just kissed a woman, Tecna, but that's one more than you. Mister Womanizer. Hahaha. "Timmy started to say something else, but Riven lunged at him. Timmy let out a surprised squeak and tried to protect his face with his hands.

Brandon and Sky reacted quickly, pulling down Riven from Timmy. ,,Come down."

"Just leave me alone!", Shouted Riven and stormed out of the room. "That was not alright Timmy.", Sky scolded him. Timmy wiped his glasses on his shirt and looked sheepishly at his friends.

,,I am sorry. I just wanted to pull Riven down like he always does to me. "

Helia looks Timmy in the eye. "That was still not okay." "I know. I apologize to him as soon as he gets home. "

Riven meanwhile rode his bike through the woods. After a short drive he came to his favorite place. It was a meadow, from where you have a fantastic view of the city Magix. Riven sat down on the green grass and looked at the colorful lights.

Stupid idiots! Just because they have a girlfriend and I do not! Oh God!

His mind was racing. On one side he was too mad to drive back to the apartment and on the other hand he was extremely embarrassed.

Outwardly, he looked like a playboy, but he was not. He has never had a long or intense conversation with a woman.

Well, he talked to Darcy, but that's probably not true because he was under a spell and did not even know what he or she said. It was as if his lips and body moved on their own and he could not control it.

Frustrated, Riven hit the floor. Normally he would feel calmer, but this time it was different. "I'll drive one more lap." Riven hopped back onto his bike and rode on a small path through the forest. The speed was getting higher. He had no idea where he was going until he suddenly saw a sign reading 'Welcome to Magix'. "Maybe that will distract me a bit."

Riven drove out of the woods and headed for Magix.

He drove on for a while, watching the various shops as he passed.

After a good hour his bike started to flash. ,,Damn it! No more potion. "Fortunately, the nearest gas station was not far from him.

He parked the bike at the first petrol pump.

Riven was so lost in thought that he did not notice three people watching him.

It was a hero with long green hair. In tow he had two women in extremely short skirts. The white-haired woman tapped Riven on the shoulder.

He turned around in surprise. "You're Riven's right?" She asked, giggling with her friend, who had black hair. Before Riven could say a word, the guy appeared. His name was Blake and he was a class of Upper Riven.

"Yes ladies. That's Riven. Hey mister. Hypnotized, why do not you call the three witches and we go to a club. I'm sure you have a lot to tell. I'm curious what you intend next. "The three began to laugh.

"Listen to Blake! Either you shut up or- "" Oh God Blake, do not provoke the sorcerer. "The black-haired chuckled and pulled Blake into a hot kiss.

The other woman began to laugh wickedly.

After the two broke away from their kiss, Riven hit him in the stomach. Blake let out a gasp and knelt on the floor. The hands clutched his stomach.

The two Tussen were shocked, but quickly recovered. The black-haired clutched his left arm. "You are very sweet." The white-haired grabbed his right arm. "You have to train very often. Will you invite us both for a drink? "

Riven looked at the two women in disgust. They were cheap.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the leg!" He broke away from the two women, paid and drove away. His next and final destination was Red Fountain.

He parked his bike and went to the apartment he shared with the boys. Instead of going to his room, he went to the balcony.

The cool night air brushed his skin, causing him to shiver slightly.

That evening once again showed him why he does not trust women. They are hateful, exhausting and turn away from you as soon as something better comes. Just like his mother.

He froze at the last thought. Behind him, the balcony door opened and Timmy stepped out. "I'm so sorry," Timmy said sincerely. Angry, Riven turned around. "Why did you do it then?" Timmy took a step back in his anger.

"I wanted to be mean too. Just like you, if you call me Nerd. "

"I'm so Timmy. I'll probably always be busy describing you as a nerd. Sky as a spoiled princess. Brandon as a squire. Helia as a loving poet. "

That made Timmy laugh easily. "It would be weird if you stopped it. Is everything alright again? "" Yes, "said Riven Timmy wanted to go back in, but he turned around again," You'll fall in love with it, head over heels. "Riven looked at him skeptically," I doubt that Timmy. "

Meanwhile, Musa stood on her balcony admiring the beauty of her planet. Her long, dark blue hair was blowing in the wind. "Hey!" Musa was abruptly torn from her thoughts. Angry, she turned around. "Do you have a bang Emma!" "Yes I have. That's why we're friends, but that's why I'm not here. "Her friend Emma brought a plate, with a strawberry cake on it.

"I thought of myself as a farewell gift." "Oh thanks." Musa pulled her into a friendly hug.

The two went into Musa's empty room and sat down on her bed. "And ... where is your father?", Asked Emma and ate a piece of the cake. "He's in a bar," Musa answered, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"But you have to go to the train station so you can arrive in Magix tomorrow morning. Your hover will leave in seven hours. "" I know. Dad and I had a fight. Again. "" Let me guess. The subject was his alcoholism since your mother died? "" The candidate has 100 points. "Musa replied sarcastically and took a sip of the glass of water that stands on her bedside table.

,,Let's change the subject. Are you excited? "" Not really if I'm honest. "

"You are a happy Musa. You can see the two Hotties Sky and Brandon everyday. "Emma seductively licked her fork and wiggled her eyebrows.

Musa laughed. "You forget that both have girlfriends and are like brothers to me." "Okay. Then there are more than 400 other hotties in this school. "" Emma! "" What? You look hot from Musa. "" Still, I do not have to force anything, Emma. "" I feel like you'll fall in love with the new school. "Musa looked at her skeptically," No. I will not. "Emma looked intensely at her friend. ,,Oh but. I see a big love Musa. You will meet the love of your life there. Believe me. I have a feel for it. I am the fairy of spring. Spring also stands for spring fever. So love- "" Okay you fortune-teller, what hair color will my "love" have? "Musa asked teasingly.

"Um ...", Emma looked around the room. Your look a lot on the magenta carpet.

"Magenta" "Magenta?" Musa asked with a laugh. "Yes." Musa continued to laugh.

Emma also started to laugh. The hours passed quickly and soon it was time to say goodbye. Musa conjured her suitcases very small to fit in the purse. Afterwards, the two friends walked together to the station.

"I'm glad you're here." Musa said, "At least one." "It's probably too hard for your father. First your mother and now you. For the next two years, you're on a different planet and rarely come home. "" I know, but still it would be nice. "

The hover stopped beside Musa and Emma. "I help you find a place. Anyway, the hover will not be in fifteen minutes. "They did not have to search long to get a great seat.

Musa sat down and leaned against the window. "Do not get into trouble," Emma said, raising her index finger warningly. "When am I going to get in trouble, please?" Musa asked. "Oh, mouse. You literally attract chaos and annoyance. But that's why we've become like sisters. "" You're right. "Both of them started giggling.

"All passengers are looking for a place please. We will leave Melody soon.

Emma and Musa hugged each other. ,,Take care of yourself. I want to see you unharmed again in the summer. Oh ... and do not forget to write us. Especially me! ",, Jaja Emma. Get out before you accidentally go to Magix. "

"It's alright And do not forget one thing. You'll fall head over heels in love this year. "Emma screamed as she walked out the door. Musa chuckled. ,,I doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

At eight o'clock in the morning, Musa stood at the bus stop and checked her phone. Sky and Brandon would have to come every second. "Musa!" A voice yelled behind her. Startled, she dropped her phone on the gray asphalt and turns around. "Brandon! Sky! "Musa ran to them, grabbed both of them by the jacket and pulled them into a group hug. "And? How do you like Magix? "Brandon asked after the hug was over. "Can not say exactly. I've only been here for a minute. "Embarrassed, Brandon scratched the back of his head. "Oh yes .. true." Musa had to laugh again. "It looks like your dumb dates are dying on you." Sky also started to laugh.

"Looks like you have not changed Musa," Sky said, trying to stop laughing. "Why should I?" Musa asked, taking a proud stance. "Well ..", Brandon said jokingly, whereupon he earned Musa a slap on the shoulder. "Can we go to Red Fountain now? I'd like to see the school you both loved so much. "Brandon now took a proud stance. "Naturally. We both have the honor to show you the School of Heroes. "

Musa looked amused at the squire. "Let's go." The three of them turned, but Musa remembered something. "Wait!", She said and ran next to the sign, where big 'stop' was. After a short search, she discovered her cell phone, which was still lying on the ground. She quickly examined the display and then went to the two specialists. "Now we can go."

After a fifteen minute drive, the three arrived at the Red Fountain School. Musa took off his helmet and examined the façade of the school. "The building has been built in a modern way. I thought the school had existed for over 100 years. "" That's right, but the building was completely destroyed in combat last year, "Sky said. "We'll show you the school, our team and our apartment-" "First we have to go to Saladin," Brandon interrupted.

"Your director?" Musa asked. "Yes. He is a very nice old man. You will like him. ", Sky said. "Definitely," Brandon confirmed. "Saladin is alright. Unlike Codatorta. "Before Musa had a chance to ask who Codatorta is, Sky pushed her through the front door.

They went through many aisles. The walls were all light brown and full of paintings. Each painting depicted a different person. Although the people looked different, they all wore armor. What Musa also noticed was that the people in the paintings were mostly men. There were almost no women.

Musa was so focused on the paintings that she did not notice that Sky suddenly stopped. This Musa raced full into him.

While both landed on the ground, Brandon began to laugh uncontrollably. Sky got up first and shook Musa's hand, which she gratefully accepted.

The door of Saladin's office flew open and Jared came out. He only saw Brandon and Sky, because Musa was standing behind them.

"Hey boys. Saladin's office is now vacant. All I had to do was quickly ask him a few questions about my article. "Jared explained pleasantly, holding his notebook in the air. Before the two specialists could say a word, Musa pushed her aside.

"Your article? Are you a reporter? "She asked curiously. Jared stared at the beautiful girl and lost his speech for a few seconds. "Pull yourself together! Say something. It's going to be weird! "Jared's inner voice shouted. The blue-haired boy swallowed nervously. "Um .. yeah ... I'm a Red Fountain Magazine reporter."

"Sounds interesting," Musa said. Sky opened his mouth to say something about Red Fountain Magazine, but he was interrupted by his headmaster.

"Good morning." "Good morning sir.", Sky and Brandon said in parallel.

Musa stood between the two. "Good morning." Saladin's eyes wandered to Musa and he gave her a friendly smile.

"Ah! You are sure Musa. Nice to meet you. You look exactly like your mother. "" How do you know my mother? "She asked in surprise. "Your mother was a very well known and talented opera singer. I really enjoy listening to their music. "Saladin said and gestured to Musa, Sky and Brandon to follow him into his office. Jared was still standing in the same place. "You can go to class," Saladin told Jared and closed the door.

In his office they sat down on the three chairs that stood in front of his desk. "Today you are being led through our school by two of our best specialists. I hope you like it. Unfortunately, we do not have any vacant rooms, which is why you stay in the apartment of Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy and Helia. I hope it's alright. "" That's not a problem. I've known them since kindergarten. "" Then I do not want to hold you three long any longer. "So they got up and walked out of the room.

Time passed relatively fast. Brandon and Sky showed her the whole school and told her a lot. As they were standing in the gym, Sky's clock from Sky began to beep. "Lunch break.", Sky announced and showed the two his digital clock. It was 12 o'clock. Noon.

The three went through the corridors, which was full of specialists. Sky and Brandon went ahead and Musa followed after them. While walking she noticed the eyes of the specialists on her. It was only logical that they looked at her. After all, Red Fountain was a pure boys' school.

After a short while they were standing in front of a large wooden door. Brandon opened the door and went inside. Followed by Musa and Sky. When they were in the crowded cafeteria, they got the full attention.

Every single boy stopped eating and talking and stared at the new girl. "Is anything?" Musa asked loudly and rolled her eyes annoyed. Half of the cafeteria continued to stare at the blue-haired fairy while the others began to talk softly about the girl.

Although they gossiped softly, Musa could hear a few sentences on the way to the buffet. "She's hot!" "Is she in a relationship?" "I like her." "Why is not she in Alfea?"

Musa grabbed a tray and got a helping of spaghetti and a glass of cold water. Brandon and Sky took the same. Then they took the two to their regulars' table, where their team was already sitting.

The three specialists, who were already sitting, turned their heads and stared at them. "That's Musa.", Sky introduced her and sat down next to Timmy. "I can introduce myself to Cinderella." Musa said cheekily and sat down next to Sky. The cafeteria started laughing at Sky's nickname as Sky stared at the table, embarrassed.

After everyone calmed down, Brandon spoke up. "I would like to introduce you to our team. Next to Sky is our technology genius. "" H-hello. "Timmy stuttered a little clumsily because he is very shy to strangers. Shy than usual. "Hi Timmy.", Musa smiled and gave him a nice smile. "Helia sits opposite Timmy. This is our poet and pacifist of the group. He is also the nephew of Saladin, "Brandon explained. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Helia said friendly and bowed slightly. Musa smiled at him. "I am also pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And last but not least, we have the guy sitting opposite you. This is the grumpy Riven. "Only then did Musa notice the handsome guy with the magenta hair sitting in front of her. Riven did not say a word. He did not smile either. The only thing he did was nod half-heartedly. "You're probably not a big speaker," Musa stated. "It's none of your business," Riven said coldly. Annoyed, Musa rolled her eyes and started talking to the others.

Riven did not say a word. He ate without a word and listened to the conversation. Every now and then he secretly peeked over at Musa. "She's beautiful," Riven noted, startled at the thought. He has often seen beautiful women, but she had something that he could not describe. Her voice was like silk, her smile was adorable, she had a beautiful face with two big navy blue eyes and a perfect body with curves in the right places.

Suddenly Riven realized what he was thinking. That sounded so cheesy.

"We do not have classes today," Timmy said, interrupting Riven's thoughts. Surprised, Riven stared at the otherwise introverted boy. Usually he does not open so fast. Especially not with a girl.

"You could show me the city." Musa suggested and looked at the boys with big puppy eyes. "That's a good idea. But first we have to go to our apartment. We can show you then briefly, "said Helia and stood up. The others followed him.

The group went to the apartment and Timmy unlocked the door. "And? What do you think of our apartment? "Helia asked. Musa looked around the living room. "I thought a guys WG would be messier." Musa said.

While Riven, Timmy, and Helia freshened up, Brandon and Sky showed her the kitchen, the bathroom, the balcony, and their sleeping place.

After everyone was done, they went to their motorcycles. Brandon gestured to Musa to sit on the bike with him. She sat down behind Brandon and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Riven watched, feeling a hint of jealousy shooting through his body. For the first time in his life, he was jealous of a woman. Annoyed, he shook his head. No matter what that is, it has to stop before it becomes a habit.

The five drove off and made a race. Normally, the girls would feel uncomfortable because of the greatly increased speed, but Musa was not a normal girl. She shouted to Brandon that he should drive faster.

Brandon smiled and gave even more gas. Musa enjoyed the wind and the rising adrenaline rush.

In no time they arrived in the city of Magix. The bikes parked next to a movie theater. Musa handed Brandon his second helmet and ran his right hand through his hair to fix her hair. Suddenly a big poster caught her eye. She crossed the sidewalk and stopped directly in front of the poster. The boys followed her. "We could go to the movie later in the movie theater," Sky said and also looked at the poster where Big, House of Demons stood. "That would be cool. I wanted to go to this movie a week ago, but unfortunately had no time. "

"I did not know that there are girls who love horror movies," Riven said startled, but it came across rather mean. Musa ignored him. "He's so hot, but an idiot. A mysterious and sweet idiot, but still an idiot. "Musa thought.

"He starts at eight o'clock. We have more than six hours left, "Musa said. "I know where we're going," Brandon said, leading the way. The group spent the afternoon exploring the city, sitting in the park and taking another ride on motorbikes.

Just before eight o'clock they went to the cinema to get their tickets. After that, Helia, Sky, and Brandon grabbed the popcorn and drinks, while Musa stood with Timmy and Riven at a small table waiting for the others. "I'm a little nervous." Timmy admitted and pushed his glasses back to the back. "That does not surprise me. You're also a scaredy-cat, "Riven said suddenly. Timmy looked at him wide-eyed before he looked at the ground. "And you're no one or what?" Musa asked annoyed and turned her full attention to Riven. "No, I'm not.", Said Riven and stared at Musa. "Really? You have to prove that first. Those who call others scaredy are usually the biggest scaredy cat, "Musa said, glaring at Riven. Now the temperament of Riven flared up. "Just so you know. I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. Oh, and I do not have to prove anything to you, "Riven said angrily, trying his best not to scream. Before Musa could counter something, Sky, Helia and Brandon came. "We have the snacks!" Brandon shouted cheerfully and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "What did we miss?" Neither Riven nor Musa said anything, instead they stared at each other angrily. Sky recognized the situation immediately. "Let's search for our places."

They searched for their seats and sat down. In a row sat Sky, Helia, Brandon, Timmy, Musa and Riven. During the movie, Musa noticed Timmy twitch again and again. That's why Musa started to talk to him a bit to distract him. After two hours, the movie was over and they drove back to Red Fountain. "I loved the movie," Musa told the boys. All guys except Riven nodded in agreement. Even Timmy found the movie relatively cool.

Arriving at the apartment Musa mended her purse and enlarged her red suitcase, searching for her toothbrush and pajamas. With a short spell, Musa wore her red top, her red socks, and her black mini shorts. After that she went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Musa turned around and noticed that the shower was on. As soon as Musa realized that, somebody grabbed the white towel from the shower and in the next second Riven got out of the shower. With a small towel, he dried his wet hair, while the large towel wrapped around his hips.

Although Musa was slightly angry with him, she could not take her eyes off his body. The room was filled with hot steam and on Riven's skin were many drops of water.

Musa had to swallow hard.

Riven noticed Musa standing two meters from him, staring at him. Inside, he felt very proud and confident. Normally he would turn his eyes annoyed if women looked at him like this, but this time he liked it. He also discovered the outfit Musa wore. The short shorts showed her long legs and the top had a low neckline. Now Riven had to swallow hard.

Musa noticed that Riven realized that she was staring at him. That's why she turned her eyes to the wall. "I am sorry. I thought I would be alone in the bathroom. "Musa apologized and nervously toyed with her bracelet.

Actually, Riven would make the person insult or embarrassed, but somehow he did not get it over his heart, which is why he just said "is okay."

Riven headed for the door. Musa quickly moved aside so Riven could unlock the door.

She was alone in the bathroom. She quickly went to the mirror and checked her cheeks to make sure they were not red.

At midnight everyone lay in his bed. Musa lay on the couch and could not sleep. She turned back and forth, but she just could not find the right sleeping position. Annoyed, she got up and went to the balcony. A cold breeze hit her, making her shiver slightly, but still she liked the fresh night air.

"What are you doing out here?" Riven asked. Musa turned and looked into his eyes. His eyes had the most beautiful purple she has ever seen.

"I need some fresh air." "You'll catch a cold," Riven said. He realized that he sounded worried. "Do not you learn that kind of thing in the Alfea school?" Riven added, rebuilding his cold facade. "You do not spy on anyone behind you. Is not this something you learn at the Red Fountain School? "Musa countered. He showed his pack of cigarettes. "Dream on, I spy on you afterwards. Just wanted to smoke a smoke. "" I thought smoking had a strong impact on athletic performance. "" I only smoke when I'm upset, "Riven said, lighting a cigarette. "Aha. Why are you confused? "For a few seconds, Riven stopped frozen. Why did he tell her that?

What should he say? He does not even know why he is so confused.

"That's none of your business," Riven said coldly, pulling his cigarette once more. Exhaling, he blew the smoke directly into Musa's face.

She coughed slightly and fanned with his right hand to expel the smoke. "You never do that again!" Musa warned, glaring at him angrily.

"You have nothing to say to me!" "I'm so glad when I drive to Alfea tomorrow and we do not see each other again." "Little information Princess. My friends are with your roommates. We will see each other more often. Get used to me better. "" Great! "Musa snorted furiously and wanted to go back inside, but before that she grabbed her glass of water and poured it into Riven's face so the cigarette would go out.

Riven spat it out and stared at the fairy in shock and anger.

Musa ignored his gaze and walked into the living room, where she lay down contentedly on the couch.

The next day, Sky and Brandon brought her to Alfea. "We have to go back to Red Fountain. The fairies and teachers are coming soon. Have fun."

Musa waved after them and then she looked around the yard of Alfea. Out of nowhere a big ball appeared and in the next second the Alfeahof was full of fairies.

Musa went through the crowd and looked for the director. After a short search she saw the older woman. She talked to a group of girls. To make herself felt, she tapped the woman on the right shoulder. "Ah! Welcome to Alfea Musa. "Faragonda greeted her. "That's your new housemates, by the way."

Musa looked at the five fairies and made a small gesture. The Winx followed her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Please show Musa her room. After that, I want you to come to my office, "Faragonda said, then talking to a teacher.

The five fairies brought Musa into the apartment and talked a lot about the Alfea school.

"Sounds interesting," Musa said as Bloom unlocked the front door. "The school is interesting too." They entered the apartment. "You share a room with me," Tecna said, pointing to the first door.

Musa went to the door and opened it. "Cool," Musa said and threw her purse on the empty bed.

Then Musa muttered a spell and her room was ready. Under the door stood the Winx and applauded. "Wow. And that works on the first try. "Bloom said and stared at her respectfully.

"I have always read many books on magic and have a lot of training." Musa explained casually and went back to the living room.

The Winx followed her. "How about a brief lap?" Tecna suggested. "OK. I'm Musa and I'm from Melody. Mother died, father lives. Am the fairy of the music. Ah, and I do not have a boyfriend. "

"I am Bloom. I'm originally from the planet Domino, but my parents have disappeared. That's why I grew up with adoptive parents. I am the fairy of the dragonflame. My friend is Prince Sky. "

"My name is Stella. Am the Princess of Solaria. My parents have royal blood and they are divorced. I am the fairy of the sun and my friend is the mega-handsome Brandon. "

"I am Layla. My home planet is Andros. I am also a princess. My parents are king and queen of Andros. I am betrothed to the noble wizard Nabu. Before I forget it I am the fairy of the water. "

"My name is Flora. I'm from Lymphea. My parents are very loving. I am the fairy of nature and my friend is sweet Helia. "

"My name is Tecna. Originally, I come from the planet Zenith. My two parents are scientists. I'm with Timmy and I'm the fairy of technology. "

"We should go to Ms. Faragonda better now. We still have enough time to get to know each other better, "said Bloom and walked to the door. Layla nudged Musa lightly. "I can show you Alfea. A little tour. "" Gladly. "Musa said.

They went to Mrs. Faragonda's office. Outside the door stood Miss Griselda. "You're Musa," Griselda said, looking at Musa head to toe.

"Is that so obvious?" Musa asked sarcastically, whereupon Griselda raised her eyebrows and looked at her sternly. The five fairies looked at Musa in shock. Griselda punishes such statements very hard. The door opened and Faragonda came out. "Come in." The Winx went inside. "You were lucky again.", Whispered Stella Musa, whereupon Musa looked at her confused.

Faragonda sat down in her chair and looked at the fairies.

"You have your first mission tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

(I'm always happy about feedback.)

"I still can not believe we have to stay here while the others are on a mission." Musa complained and sat back. Her eyes wandered over the yard of Alfea. Without thinking about his words, Riven said, "Faragonda just wants to send the best to Darkar's Cave." Angrily, Musa turned to face him. "Why are you here then?", She poisoned him. "Someone has to protect Alfea because the Trix escaped. That's why I have to be here. Not all first-class specialists can go on a mission. ", Riven justified immediately.

"Naturally. That's exactly why, "Musa said in a sarcastic voice, patting his shoulder.

Timmy, Helia, Layla, Tecna and Flora had to laugh, which made Riven staring at her angrily. Actually, Riven wanted to counter with a snappy statement, but when he saw Musa's eyes, he did not speak a word. "What's wrong with me?", Riven thought and rolled his eyes annoyed.

Faragonda fed on the small group. "Tecna, Layla and Timmy. I need you three. It's important, "said Ms. Faragonda. You could hear the worry in her voice. "Is it about Sky, Brandon, Stella and Bloom?", Layla asked. In response, she received a deep sigh from her headmistress. "Please come with me."

Without hesitation, they followed their headmistress, while Riven, Musa, Flora and Helia watched them petrified behind them. "I hope they are fine," Flora whispered, straightening her skirt.

"If she's okay, she would not have to talk to Timmy, Layla, and Flora." Musa snorted and went into the forest.

"They'll be fine for sure." Helia tried to comfort his girlfriend. But he did not sound convinced of his own words.

Musa stomped through the dense forest. Despite the fact that she had only known Bloom and Stella for a few hours, she was worried. She also worried about Brandon and Sky. The two were like brothers to them.

Without energy, she sat down on the cool forest floor and closed her eyes to order her thoughts.

"You're all right," she heard a deep voice say. It was Riven. The specialist stood in front of her, absently looking past her. Normally, Riven was not known for his optimistic manner, but he felt different around Musa. Whether that's good or bad, he can not say yet.

"And you want to know that," Musa said moodily. Actually, she did not want to be mean, but the anxiety and the fear brought her mean side to light. "Well ... yes. I do not like to admit it, but Brandon and Sky are among the best students of our year, "Riven explained, sitting down next to the fairy.

He hates to say that because, despite their friendship, he's still a little jealous and can not help but see them as competitors, though it's not as bad as their first year on Red Fountain.

"I know," sighed Musa. "The two have often talked about their missions. I'm worried anyway. "Riven looked at her attentively. "Were you ever with Sky or Brandon?" He suddenly asked. That did not fit the topic, but Riven wanted to know. The two specialists have denied it, but there were also their girlfriends off. Musa looked at him in surprise. "Well ... me and Sky were together for a year, but he did not know you there yet. It was love at first sight. I still remember our first kiss. He kissed me in the garden of his castle. It was magic. "

Riven did not know why, but his face fell with every word that came out of her mouth. "Sky!", He thought angrily and grimaced in disbelief after thinking of the prince and the blue-haired fairy kissing each other.

"I hope you survive this mission because I'm going to kill you if you set foot on the grounds of Red Fountain or Alfea!" Riven thought jealously. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh. He looked at Musa, leaning against his shoulder and laughing uncontrollably. "D-you should have seen your face!" Musa laughed. "W-What?" Riven stuttered in confusion. He did not know why Musa started to laugh. Did she laugh at him? Her breathing became normal again. With her hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was a joke. I've never been with Sky. "Musa explained.

Riven looked down and felt extremely stupid because he fell for it. "I've never been with Brandon before," added Musa.

"Even if it were you, I would not care," Riven said angrily, standing up from the floor. He ignored his feelings and wiped the dirt from his jeans.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to make a joke. No reason to react. "Musa spoke and stood up too. "You're reacting!" Riven shouted at her. "I? Why the hell am I reacting over! "Musa asked confused and shouted at him as well.

"You .. So you .." Riven did not answer. "I wanted to cheer you up and that's thanks for that ?!" he hissed and crossed his arms. "I did not ask you to cheer me over the mission! And do not change the topic! Why did I overreact? "Musa crossed her arms as well. "Forget it.", He growled and walked past her, heading for Alfea.

Musa watched him go and felt guilty. He followed her and tried to cheer her up and what did she do? She raves him. "Great," Musa thought annoyed and ran after the specialist.

"Wait!" Riven heard her voice and turned around. Expectantly he tapped his foot against the floor. Musa stopped in front of him and took a deep breath before she started to speak: "Listen, please. I'm so sorry. Really. You meant well and I fucked you. I ... I'm not good at feelings and stuff. "" It's okay. I feel the same way, "said Riven.

If it was someone else, Riven would be mad at the person for at least two days, but he found it hard to be angry with Musa for a long time. "She looks cute when she feels guilty," thought Riven, smiling dreamily without realizing it. Only when Musa started talking again did he wake up from his thoughts.

"I still behaved completely wrong. For that you can wish for something. "

Amused, she grinned. "As in a fairy tale. You have a free wish."

"Join me for the annual Alfea Ball," Riven said without thinking. Only after he realized what he said, he felt embarrassed and he would like to be buried in the ground out of sheer embarrassment. Just when he wanted to take it back, Musa answered.

"With pleasure. I still have to buy a dress, but I can do that tomorrow before the ball. "

Inwardly Riven celebrated, but outwardly he kept his neutral countenance. "Then do that tomorrow. But it is not a date-date. I only suggested it, because my friends will try to match me, "Riven said. "The same applies here," said Musa. Inwardly, she was hurt by his words, but could not figure out why. Also Riven was not impressed by her statement. "Let's go back."

After a short time the two stood at the gates of Alfea. As they got closer to the farm, the more they recognized a Red Fountain School plane. The group noticed them and nine heads turned around. Musa's eyes turned to her best friends. "Sky! Brandon! "She shouted, pulling both into a friendly hug, which the two boys returned. "I'm glad you're alright," Musa murmured, so that only they could hear.

"I said yes we are the best," grinned Brandon. Five seconds later they broke the hug. "I'm also glad you two are fine," Musa said, turning to Bloom and Stella. The two fairies smiled at her. They liked Musa.

Bloom started talking to the Winx about the cave while Riven fed his unit.

"You old dog," Brandon whistled after the five boys were out of earshot. "What do you mean?" Riven asked confused. "Come on, Rivi. You and Musa ... alone in the woods ... just you two. "Brandon wiggled his eyebrows. Riven tried to suppress his blush with all his might. "We talked! I only comforted her, nothing more. "" You comforted her? You have the empathy of a bulldozer. ", Joked Sky. "Shut up Cinderella!" Riven scolded, pushing the blond prince backwards. "Stop guys," Helia intervened to prevent a fight. "Why are you using the plural. Riven has- "Sky began, but was interrupted by Mrs. Faragonda." Come on, the elves are awake. "Both the Winx and the specialists went into the plane and looked at the little elves." Wow, I've never had one They are gorgeous, "Bloom enthused." You're gorgeous, too, "the elven Lockette raved and flew to Bloom." Really, do you think so? "Bloom inquired. "Yes! I have already heard of that. You're an impressive personality. "Lockette said with sparkling eyes.

The elf Amore flew in the meantime to Stella and Brandon. "You two have been a sweet couple. Where did you meet? How long have you been a couple? When did you realize that you have been destined for each other? Where was your first kiss? ", Amore asked and looked at the couple dreamily. Stella grabbed the little elf and sat with her on one of the boxes. "Oh, we are a dream couple! I'll tell you everything. "Stella started to talk and the elf listened attentively.

Chatta flew to Flora. "This skirt is stunning! Where did you buy it? I love flowers! At home I have a big garden. Mainly I plant pink flowers. Pink is my favorite color. Just like pink. Many say that would be the same color, but that was not. Blue and dark blue are also not exactly the same colors. "Chatta spoke without a dot and a comma, but Flora enjoyed it because she is a shy person and prefers to listen.

"The plane is fascinating. Model Gl 09. ", Digit thought aloud. "Actually a model Gl 10.", Tecna corrected her. "But this plane has a Nenobean accelerator," Digit replied. "Yes, because it is a special model. The technology comes 25 percent from Gl 09, but 75 percent from GI 10. "" Tell me more, "Digit said, pulling out a small computer to write down.

The fairy Cherie was not interested in the conversation between Digit and Tecna, and therefore moved away from the two. She accidentally bumped into Musa. "I'm sorry," Cherie apologized. "It's okay." "Wow. You have a cool style of clothes, "said the elf. Her eyes fixed on her followers, shaped like a musical note. "Do you love music?" "Oh yes. I constantly listen to music. I could not live without them. I also play any instrument. "" Also guitar? "She asked fascinated. Musa nodded his head.

Layla held Piff in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

Everyone was with his elf in his own little world. Faragonda looked at the event with a smile. "It's nice to see you've found your heart band elves." Everyone looked at them in confusion. "You are forever connected with the fairy that lies before you," explained the director.

Time passed too fast and soon it was midnight. The fairies and elves stood in the forest with Mrs. Faragonda. "I'll bring the elves back to the secret village." She made a big bullet where the elves could fly through to get home. "Warsaw Bloom. I hope to see you again soon, "said Lockette. Bloom gave the little elf a kiss on the head. "Take care of yourself."

Amore and Stella had watery eyes. "I'll write a novel about the love story of you and Brandon." "I'll read it when we meet again," Stella said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

Piff awoke in Layla's arms and stared at her lovingly. "Watch out for Piff," Layla said, rubbing the elf's cheek.

Meanwhile, Digit and Tecna exchanged their numbers. "I'll keep you informed about the project," Tecna said. "OK"

Musa and Cherie hugged, as did Flora and Chatta.

After that, the six elves flew through the open portal.

The next day, the Winx had no school. Bloom went into the park to spend some time with little rabbit Kiko, Layla flew to her home planet Andros to spend time with her fiancé, Tecna helped Faragonda on some project, Stella had to study for a test so she could graduate from class Griselda insists Flora had a meeting with her environmental group and Musa went to Magix.

She got off in the center of Magix and looked around enthusiastically. Since Magix is the capital of the planet, dozens of people were on the road. Musa quickly found the large shopping center that Stella loved so much. The shop window of the first store looked promising, so she went straight into the store. There were hundreds of dresses in different colors, cuts and lengths. They sold not only clothes, but also pumps and jewelry.

Musa looked at the first ten dresses when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Behind her stood a boy, about her age, with brown hair, brown eyes and a relatively large height. "Hey. My name is Nick. "" Hey, "Musa said, looking at the next clothes." I've never seen you in Magix, are you new? "Amused, Musa turned around." There are hundreds of thousands of people in Magix Probably that I was born here, but you've never seen me. "Nick laughed," Okay, not the smartest question. "Musa also laughed," I'm actually coming from the planet Melody, I'm visiting the Alfea School. "" I've always wanted to travel to Melody, it's supposed to be a very nice planet. "" It is, it's not easy to say goodbye, but you have to go on an adventure. "Nick smiled "What are you doing in this store anyway?" Musa asked, looking at a red silk dress. "The store is owned by my parents. I watch the store at lunchtime." "Okay." Nick stood next to Musa and saw the red Kl oath. "Try it once. It looks amazing to you. "Musa grabbed the smooth fabric and headed for the dressing rooms. On her way she grabbed some black pumps. After she pulled the curtain, she undressed down to her underwear. After wearing the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really stunning. "I have to be careful not to accidentally slip out of my chest." Musa thought and opened the curtain. Nick looked at her wide-eyed. "That is beautiful. "Thanks," Musa said, blushing a bit, putting her normal clothes back on and going to Nick, "I'm off now, are we going to have a drink?" Nick asked, "but you have to pick the cafe, because I'm in Magix for the first time. "" I know the perfect place. "

Half an hour later, they were sitting in a small café. Musa sipped her hot chocolate and listened to pop music playing in the background. "How do you like it?" Nick asked, taking a sip of coffee. "I like it. Are you actually a student of Red Fountain? "" Alas. I go to the business school. I do not believe in fighting and weapons. But I am also a thinker. A business genius. I have hundreds of visions a day. It would be a shame if I wasted my talent in this school. "" Uh-huh, "Musa said, leaning against the fluffy pillow for the next ten minutes, talking about his business school, tennis and his beach house Musa just run away, he was nice and down to earth in the business, but now he showed a different side, the snooty side, what Musa did not know was that Riven was standing at the counter and ordering a coffee, and after he got his coffee, he wanted to leave but he recognized a familiar face in the crowd, it was Musa.

A smile formed in his face. But that smile faded quickly when he realized she was not alone. There was a guy opposite her.

He felt the jealousy shot through his body. As in a trance, he approached the couple. Before he could punch the guy in, he heard Musa's voice. "Hey Riven! It's so nice to see you. "

He did not miss the relief that could be heard in her voice. Was not that a date? Did not she want to spend time with the boy? "Hey," Riven said, sounding confused.

Nick turned to Riven. He was upset because of the interruption. He also noticed how glad Musa was to see the magenta guy. "And you are?" Nick asked rudely. Riven's face darkened. "Riven. Specialist of the Red Fountain School. Who the hell are you? "Riven asked, sounding just as rude.

Nick's eyes widened. "Riven?" Then he started to laugh. "What's so funny about that?" Riven asked. Musa did not interfere in their conversation, but watched the two attentively. "You're Darcy's ex? The spy of the Trix sisters. Only because of you could the witches attack the three schools and Magix. Really brave of you to still be here. Traitor "Nick lowered his eyes from head to toe.

Now Musa intervened. She noticed the sad expression in his eyes. "Leave him in peace! I have no idea who told you this stupid lie. Riven is a hero, unlike you! "Musa yelled at him. Then she got up, grabbed her bag and walked out the door with Riven.

The two stopped in a small alley. "I can not believe it! Such a fucking liar! He only did that to embarrass you in front of everyone! ", Musa said irritably. Riven swallowed hard. Obviously, she had no idea that this boy was telling the truth. "It's true," Riven said softly. "What?" Musa asked. "It's true.", Riven repeated and looked ashamed to the ground.

Nobody said a word. Riven was afraid that she would never talk to him again and see him as a traitor and a monster. Many saw him as a traitor or monster after his betrayal, but he did not care. Although it pained when people ridiculed and looked at him angrily, he got used to the looks and the words. It was not his fault, he kept reminding himself.

"What happened then?" Musa asked. "Do you really want to know that?" He asked in shock. Apart from his friends and the Winx, no one gave him the chance to justify his actions.

"I'm serious. We can also go to a place where we are undisturbed. "

Riven looked at the girl fascinated. With a quick head movement, he indicated that she should follow him. Without a word they strolled through the streets of Magix.

The specialist led Musa to a small park where they sat on a bench. They were an arm's length apart and avoided eye contact.

"It started on the day of roses. I was with Sky, Brandon, Bloom and Stella at the festival in Magix. There was a motorcycle race there. We three wanted to participate. In the beginning, everything was normal, but then Brandon provoked me. We three quarreled. Bloom ... well. She also interfered. I wanted to make Sky angry, so I flirted with Bloom. "Riven looked at Musa. "The plan did not work. In the end I was embarrassed in front of all Magix. Angrily, I stomped away from the group awake and walked through Magix to cool off a bit. An hour later the race started. Bloom gave me a helmet before the start, as a sign of indemnity. What none of us knew was that the witches enchanted their servant Knut so he gave Bloom the helmet and she gave it to me because the helmet was hexed. The race started. Shortly before the finish, the helmet went crazy, causing me to lose control of my bike and crash. Darcy came up to me and cast a spell on me. Before I awoke, I was already under a spell. Bloom said the witches are to blame. I threw the helmet on Bloom and yelled at her. Inside, I felt guilty and somehow knew that she was telling the truth, but I was enchanted and reacted so brutally. "Musa gave him a sympathetic look. Hesitantly, she closed the distance between them and put her hand on his. Riven's body relaxed. "It was like being in a trance. I got everything, but my body and mouth moved on their own. I had no control over myself. "

"It's not your fault. None of that. "Musa said, running her thumb over his fingers. He smiled at her. The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Riven's phone. Annoyingly removed Riven Musa's hand to pull his hand out of his trouser pocket.

(Telephone conversation)

Riven: What?

Helia: It's four o'clock in the afternoon. Where are you?

Riven: I'm in the park. Why do you want to know where I am?

Helia: It's time for you to come back to Red Fountain

Riven: Why should I?

Helia: Because we meet at six o'clock with the Winx. Today is the ball

Riven: I'll be back soon.

He hung up and looked at Musa. "I have to go back to Red Fountain. The ball will start in two hours. ", Said Riven and got up reluctantly. He wanted to spend more time with Musa. "I'll wait for you," Musa said, holding the bag in the air. "I found the perfect dress for tonight." Almost automatically Riven reached for the bag to look at the dress, but Musa shook his hand awake. "You have to wait until tonight to see the dress." Musa walked down the path, swinging her hips seductively.

Riven drove back to Red Fountain. At the front door he tried to make the smile disappear on his lips. The smile was replaced by his typical serious look.

"There you are Riven! I know that you hate such events, but we still have to make a good impression, "said Helia. "I ironed your suit. He's lying on your bed. "Normally he would make a sarcastic statement, but today he was too happy for that. "Thanks," he said and disappeared into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After finishing his shower, styling his hair and putting on his suit, he stood in front of the mirror. "Should I leave three buttons open?" Riven asked herself, frowning. He tugged at his hair with his right hand. Helia came into the room and looked at his best friend. "Is something wrong?" Riven turned to face him. "Do I look good? Should I open some buttons on my shirt? Do I need more gel in my hair? "Riven asked, trying not to sound too confused.

"Why are you thinking about it?" Helia asked, although he knew the answer. Since Musa showed up, his best friend has changed into a positive one.

"No reason," said Riven and went into the living room.

"I'll be dancing with Bloom all night today," Sky said, noticing Riven. Just like Brandon. "You'll probably be standing in a corner watching people," Brandon told Riven. "Riven. You have to look for a girl who will go to such events with you. You can not always hide. "

"I'm going to the ball with a girl today with Musa!" Riven said angrily and left the apartment. Brandon and Sky stood with mouth open. Brandon recovered from the surprise and ran after Riven.

"Wait! Do you both have a date? "Brandon asked when he reached Riven. Behind him were Sky, Helia and Timmy.

Riven's cheeks blushed. "This is not a date! We go together as friends. That's all! "Riven screamed and stormed off. The four specialists looked at each other with a grin. "He's totally in love with Musa."

With their motorcycles they drove to Alfea. The six fairies waited for them at the gates. Stella, Flora, Tecna and Bloom paid their full attention to the forest path where the specialists will come.

Musa was a bit off the group with Layla and her fiancé Nabu. She really liked Layla and Nabu.

The sound of engines caught her attention. Within a few seconds, the boys stopped with their motorcycles. Nabu went to them and greeted his friends. Riven got along very well with Nabu and was happy to see him again, but his focus was on Musa.

In this red dress she looked beautiful and sexy. His legs moved towards the fairy by themselves. The closer he got, the more he noticed the deep neckline.

"Hey" "Hey." "You look beautiful," Riven said, Musa blushing, "Thanks." Musa noticed that her friends have disappeared. "Let's go."

The courtyard of Alfea was festively decorated. There were drinks, snacks and lots of music. "Do you want to dance?" Riven asked, pointing to the dancers. He was not a good dancer. He thought it silly, but suddenly he wanted to do things like that. Musa nodded and pulled him to the dance floor. The first song had a fast rhythm. Riven tried not to kick Musa to his feet. "You do not dance often, do you?" Musa asked, grinning. "No. I'm a fighter and not a dancer. "Riven replied, whereupon Musa started to laugh.

Layla and Nabu danced near them. "It looks like there's going to be a new couple soon," Nabu whispered in his ear. Layla looked at Musa and Riven. "I'm glad Riven has found his soul mate," Layla said. "I've never seen him so happy. She's only been here for a few days and she's got closer to Riven than all of us. "

Nabu nodded in agreement. The evening passed way too fast for Riven and Musa. They danced, laughed together and got to know each other better.

At midnight, the Winx and the specialists said goodbye. Riven was sitting on his bike. Musa stood beside him. "Ride safely to Red Fountain," Musa said, giving Riven a kiss on the cheek. "Okay," Riven said, putting his helmet on so Musa could not see his red cheeks. Her lips were very close to his mouth. "Let's go!" Sky yelled and drove ahead. The others followed him and so they disappeared in the dark of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I just want to thank you for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. Of course, I would be glad to receive further feedback.

"Morning," Musa yawned and sat next to Layla. "Morning Musa. I've already brought you a piece of cake. ", Layla said and pushed her to the plate with the jam bread. Wearily she nibbled on her breakfast. "Is something wrong?", Flora asked sympathetically and gave her cup of coffee to Musa, so that the fairy of the music gets more energy. Thankfully, she took a long drink. "I learned math all night yesterday. I'm totally ready and need a break. "" Today is unfortunately only Wednesday, "said Bloom and continued eating her cereal.

"Why do not we take off today?" Musa whispered to Winx so the other fairies could not hear her. "What ?!", Flora shouted in shock and put her hand over her mouth. Flora was a nice and above all good person, who would never think of breaking the rules. "Shhh!" Said Musa, Layla and Stella, but it was too late. The entire dining room fell silent, staring at the six girls.

"She still can not believe we have math again today," Musa said loud enough for everyone to hear. At the end, she gave a fake laugh to make it look real. The classmates from the Winx nodded understandingly and turned around again.

"You can lie well," Layla stated. Musa just shrugged. "As a teenager, it's vital."

"Do you really want to stay away from school today?" Tecna asked again. "Yes, but-" "I'm in!" Stella interrupted her. "I really need a break!" "That's against the rules of the school." Flora said sternly.

"Come on. We all need a little break. "Musa tried to convince the flower fairy. "Are we going to Magix?" Bloom asked. "No. Magix is near Alfea. If someone sees and betrays us there, we have a problem. I would suggest we travel to Melody. "Musa explained and took another sip of coffee. "The flight to Melody takes too long," Layla said.

"We also do not fly there with a hover, but take a portal. There is a secret portal in the classroom of Griselda. We could use that. "Musa explained her plan and crossed her arms proudly.

"You smart fox.", Layla chuckled and punched her friendly on the arm. "I'm in." "Me too" "Me too" "Me too"

The five fairies stared at Flora, who was still wondering if she should take part in this action. Finally she gave in. "Count me in"

After breakfast, the Winx ran to their apartment. "The classrooms are empty for exactly 31 minutes.", Tecna said and got her jacket because they did not know how long they stayed in Melody.

"So we have to hurry," Stella said and got her scepter. After that, she whispered a spell and the scepter started to glow. Seconds later, the whole room was wrapped in a bright light. After the bright light disappeared, the fairies went into their respective bedrooms and saw their doppelgangers. The doppelgänger slept in their respective beds and looked sick.

"I never thought I would ever say that, but well done Stella.", Layla joked, whereupon Stella stretched out her tongue.

"Let's get serious again. I'll call the school nurse now and tell her we're all sick. When someone comes to see us, they see our doppelgangers, "Tecna said, dialing the nurse's number. "Stop," Flora stopped her. "Is not it conspicuous if we're all sick at the same time?" "Not really. If one of us gets a bad cold, it's not unlikely that the others will get sick too, because we live together in the smallest space, "Tecna said.

"But at breakfast we made a healthy impression," said Flora, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "A disease can break out from one second to the next," Musa soothed, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Can I call now?" Tecna asked irritably, checking the time. They still had exactly 20 minutes. The five fairies nodded.

After the call, the six fairies ran through the corridors of the Alfea School. They stopped in front of the classroom in Griselda. Musa put her head against the door to hear if anyone was in the classroom. "The air is clear." Musa said softly before opening the door. In the classroom, the fairies looked around for the portal. "It has to be somewhere, but where?" Musa thought. There were many stories about Faragonda owning a secret portal not only in her office, but also in Griselda's office if there was an emergency. Where this portal is, however, is not known.

"I have it!" Stella screamed excitedly and pointed to a large mirror. "Are you sure?" Bloom asked skeptically. Stella nodded enthusiastically and banged her scepter against the mirror. The first few seconds did not happen. Suddenly the mirror lit up and made strange noises. The mirror became a portal. Musa let out a deep sigh, which she held back subconsciously. "Thank God ... there really is a portal." "Does that mean that you were not even sure if there's even a portal here?" "I was 80 percent sure, but you just do not know." Musa explained, standing in front of the portal. Slowly she raised her right hand and closed her eyes. "Melody" The color of the portal changed to the color purple. "Let's go."

In the meantime, the front door of the specialists opened in Red Fountain. "I hate the new training. I'm so tired! "Brandon moaned and dropped onto the soft couch. "Could you please change before you lie down on the couch? You are full of mud and filth. "Helia said. "I'm sleeping," Brandon mumbled, snuggling into the pillows. Helia shook her head. "Calm down Helia. There are worse things. Sit down and eat something. "Sky intervened and handed him a bowl of cereal. "Thanks," Helia replied and sat down on one of the chairs. It still felt wrong to sit on the beautiful and clean furniture with dirty clothes, but he was just as tired after training as the others. "I'm sure I'm getting sore." Timmy complained and cleaned his glasses. "For a sore muscles, you need muscles first," Riven said and gave him one of his famous smiles.

"Very funny.", Timmy said sarcastically and sat down next to Helia on the chair. Riven wanted to say something, but Sky stopped him.

"Stop it. We were in the forest all night because of the training. Each one of us is tired, dirty and exhausted. "" Cinderella is right, "Brandon muttered in one of the pillows and smiled. "Do not start too! It's enough that Musa always calls me Cinderella. "Helia, Timmy and Riven had to start laughing.

"Let's go to sleep," Sky said. "Good idea. I'm sleeping here. "Brandon whispered sleepily and cuddled further into the pillows.

Riven rolled his eyes and started to go to his room, but before he could take a step, Sky stopped him. "Stop! First clean your shoes. There's a big mess on your right boot. "" Yes and? We are all dirty. ", Riven replied annoyed and rubbed his eyelids tired. "Yes, but unlike you, we quickly cleaned our shoes at the gates of Red Fountain." "I do not care. I'm going to sleep now. "" No Riven! First you take off your boots and clean them! "" No! "Riven shouted obstinately. "I certainly did not clean the floor later. It only takes a minute! "Sky shouted at him. Timmy and Helia looked back and forth between the two of them, knowing that a fight would soon ensue. Brandon, however, slept peacefully on the couch and got nothing from the fight.

"You can not order me! I'm not one of your servants! "" A stupid minute Riven! It does not take longer! ", Sky screamed angrily and threw a wet towel on Riven. The towel landed on Riven's head. Angrily, he tore the towel from his head. The room became silent. Riven let out a furious growl and jumped at the prince. Sky was so surprised by his action that he had no chance to defend himself. Both fell to the ground and began to wrestle. The whole floor was covered with dirt. "Stop!" Helia, the group's peacemaker, intervened. He went to the two to separate them, but before he was with them, he slipped on the dirty floor. Timmy saw that and reached for his latest invention. He aimed at them and pulled the trigger.

From the device shot two ropes that wrapped around Riven and Sky. The two specialists looked at Timmy in surprise. "Older! Why did you have to overreact? "Riven asked annoyed and tried to break away from the ropes. "Yes. Did you really shoot us? " "What!" Timmy screamed in shock, his voice rising. "You two are fighting because Riven does not want to clean his shoes and I'm the one who overreacts?"

Sky was the first to break away from the ropes. "Tim-" "Shhhh!" Helia interrupted him, rubbing his head, still throbbing from the fall. "Are you alright?" Riven asked, forgetting the dispute with Sky. "Yes," whispered Helia and walked to his room with shaky legs. "I think it's best we all go to sleep now," Sky said and also disappeared into his room, Riven did the same.

"This is how it sometimes feels like being at the circus," Timmy said to himself. Brandon woke briefly from his sleep and stared in confusion at the nerd. "Did I miss something?"

In his room, Riven took off his boxer shorts and lay down in the cold bed. Tired, he closed his eyes to take a rest. Musa reappeared in his mind. A smile crossed Riven's lips. He thought of her strong personality and incredible beauty. He remembered her wonderful voice, her soft lips on his cheek, and her bright eyes, always beaming with strength and determination.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly thought of his father.

(Flashback)

Seven-year-old Riven was sitting on the floor playing with his plastic dinosaur. Suddenly the door flew open and his father stumbled into the apartment. He smelled strongly of alcohol and tobacco. "You!", Hissed his father and looked at Riven angrily. "Daddy?" Riven asked, confused and a little anxious. "You look exactly like your stupid mother." His father screamed, leaning against the front door.

"Mom's coming back," mumbled little Riven, feeling his eyes start to get wet. "Your mother will never come back! She left us to lead a better life! This slut. ", Shouted the man and stumbled on the couch. Riven could not hold back his tears and began to cry. "Stop crying and listen," his father said coldly, staring at his son. "I'll tell you something important. Trust no woman. Do not fall in love with a woman. They will break your heart sooner or later. If you are nice to them, then you give them power over you and if they have power, they will destroy you! In the beginning, they look nice and loving, but believe me, all women are the same. They are false snakes that betray and hurt you when something better comes along. Trust no woman! "

(End of the flashback)

Riven remembered his father's words and grimaced in disgust. He hated his father, but he was right anyway. His own mother left him. The person who should always be there for him let him down. Over the years, he kept seeing how women betrayed and destroyed their husbands. He and his father lived in one of the worst areas in Magix. There he saw almost daily how life was destroyed by men, because women suddenly abandoned them. His own father, in spite of his words, always came back to women who were nice to him from the outside, but in reality only used him.

"I will not end up like my dad." Riven whispered in a sombre voice, staring at the wall. "I am stronger."

The Winx Club girls were meanwhile on the streets of Melody on the road. "I did not know there was a secret portal in this alley," Musa said, looking at her hometown. Satisfied, she breathed in and listened to the bands that could be found on every street corner. "Melody is really beautiful," said Bloom, taking several photos to remember the day. "What does everyone want to do?" Musa asked, looking at her friends. "I want to be pampered again," said Stella. "OK. Get on the next bus and drive three stops. When getting out, you'll have to see the big beauty salon, Glitter & Gold. ", Musa explained. Stella pulled Musa into a tight hug and pressed her a kiss on the cheek. Musa brushed off Stella's lipstick from her cheek and turned to Bloom and Flora. "We both would like to go to the famous park of Melody." "Then you have to go with Stella her bus and get off at the first station. The park is very close by. ", Musa explained. "I visit the 'House of Technology'. According to my calculations, it is a good 198 yards away from us, heading east. "Tecna said, pointing in the direction. "Um ... I think so. We were only there once with the school. It is relatively hidden. "

"When and where do we meet?", Layla asked, looking at her watch. "At 5 o'clock in the alley where the secret portal is?" Suggested Bloom. The girls nodded and made their way to their respective destination.

Layla and Musa the alley nourished themselves briefly at 5 o'clock. "I still can not believe we made the movie," Layla grinned, taking another sip of her drink. "Neither do I. But I'm glad we made it. The movie was not only action packed, but also extremely funny. Do you remember where the one guy disguised himself like a bear and went fishing? "Musa reminded her friend, causing both of them to laugh. Tecna was already in the alley. In her hand she had a box. "That was the best day of my life!" Tecna cheered and told them both about her day. Layla and Musa did not understand much, because Tecna spoke mainly of the exciting inventions. Next came Bloom and Flora. The two beamed and wore homemade flower ribbons. Behind them was Stella. "That's exactly what I needed. The day in Spar and in the shopping center was just fantastic. ", Stella raved and turned in a circle, so that her friends could examine her new outfit.

"Very nice Stella, but we have to go now." Stella opened the portal so the fairies could go through. A second later, the six fairies were back in the classroom of Griselda, but they were not alone. In front of them stood Griselda and Mrs. Faragonda. While Griselda looked extremely angry, Mrs. Faragonda's gaze was unreadable. "Come to my office," Faragonda ordered.

In the office, Mrs. Faragonda sat at her desk. Griselda stood beside it, still glaring at the fairies. Musa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla and Tecna faced each other and had a bad feeling in their stomach.

"I hope you realize I could throw you out of school," said Ms. Faragonda, folding her hands. "It was my idea. If you want to kick someone out of school, it's me. "Musa said selflessly and stepped forward. Bloom stood next to Musa. "We all got involved. You must punish us all. "Everyone nodded hesitantly and stood by Musa.

"I'm not throwing you out of school. You have done a great deal for this school and we were all young once and wanted to break the rules, "said Ms. Faragonda, smiling slightly as she remembered her youth. Relieved, the six fairies looked at each other. "But!", Faragonda began to move her hand, causing bucket and detergent to appear in front of the girls. "You have to learn your lesson. Much could have happened to you, because the Trix managed to escape from the Omega dimension, "Faragonda said and dropped the bomb. The Trix were really back. The girls looked shocked. Musa was also shocked. The fairy of the music never met the Trix personally, but she heard stories from them.

Griselda stepped forward and spoke a quick spell, making the Winx a little dizzy. "You have no magic for 24 hours now. In an hour we drive to Magix to attend a concert. You stay here and clean the school. "Griselda ordered. Stella started to say something, but the evil glare from Griselda stopped her.

An hour later, the last bus left Alfea. Musa stood on the balcony and watched the bus behind. After the bus vanished from sight, she went into the living room. "We have to start cleaning." Musa sighed and dropped onto the sofa. Bloom handed her a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"People!" Stella screamed and ran from her room. "We have to dress up."

"We'll clean, so put on sweatpants, sneakers, and an old T-shirt," Tecna said, reading one of the cleaning supplies. "The boys come and help us clean up the school.", Smiled Stella checked her look in her small mirror. "Really? You come specially to help us clean up? ", Layla asked skeptically. "Well ... officially they are coming for a party." "Stella!" The girls shouted. "What? With their help, we finished faster and we saw them last time at the ball. That's almost two weeks ago! "The girls gave in and put on something hot.

The girls were waiting for the boys in the courtyard of Alfea. After five minutes, they appeared on their bikes. Both Bloom and Stella gave their friends a gentle kiss. Tecna shyly stood next to Timmy and showed him what she bought in Melody. Flora and Helia stood aloof. You could see Floras blush when Helia whispered something in her ear.

Musa and Layla stood on the side. Immediately, Musa's eyes fell on the magenta specialist, who was staring furiously at the ground. With self-conscious steps Musa went to him and patted him on the shoulder. Startled, Riven shot up, staring into Musa's dark blue eyes. Instead of greeting her, Riven moved away from her. "Hey.", Musa greeted him confused. He did not answer, but nodded coldly to her.

"I'm looking forward to the party.", Brandon said cheerfully and kissed Stella again on the lips. "Yes ... For that matter ... we have to clean the school first. Gave Stella and looked at him with her big eyes.

"That's a bad joke? I will not clean! "Riven said grimly. Without waiting for the others, he turned his bike off and stomped into the Alfea school. Confused, the fairies and specialists looked at each other. Especially the specialists were confused, why Riven was suddenly so cold and mean.

At school everyone grabbed a bucket full of water, a cleaner and a towel. Even Kiko helped. Only Riven stood in the corner, staring at the floor.

In the end, they went to the Winx apartment to celebrate. Musa put in a CD, while Flora and Bloom made the drinks and snacks. Despite the loud music, Riven leaned against the wall, still staring at the floor. Musa was watching him all evening and did not know what was wrong with him. To attract his attention, Musa danced near Riven. As she felt Riven's gaze on her, she moved faster and began to dance much more daringly. She swung her hips and jerked her arms in the air. She was one with the music. Satisfied, she looked at Riven and saw him staring at her. That made her even more confident and made her dance more wildly. The fairy not only had the full attention of Riven, but also of all the others. At the end of the song, she threw her long hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hip. Immediately everybody started clapping and cheering. Riven did not clap, but his eyes showed her that he enjoyed her little show.

"Look at that." Bloom suddenly said, turning off the stereo and the light. "Out there." Bloom whispered, pointing to the courtyard of Alfea. There stood the Trix. The three witches talked about something before they entered the school. "What do we do now? We can not transform. ", Layla whispered. "They certainly discovered us. We have to separate and search every corner of this school. The witches certainly have no plans. "

Musa was in a group with Riven. The two had to investigate the south tower of Alfea. They walked silently through the corridors. Riven was three meters from Musa. Whenever she feasted on him, he increased the distance. Finally Musa could not stand it anymore. Musa wanted to know why he avoided her like the plague. She grabbed his white T-shirt and pulled him into a room so they could talk undisturbed. "What's that for?" Riven hissed angrily and looked at the fairy, who pushed him against one of the bookshelves. Obviously they were in the Alfea library.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Musa asked him directly. Riven's gaze returned to the ground. What should he tell her? He was not ready to tell her about his past. But would she even understand it if he gave her the reason? "Riven!" Musa hissed, breaking Riven from his thoughts. Only now tell him how close Musa was. He felt the warmth radiating from her body and smelled her sweet scent. Musa also noticed how close she was and blushed a bit.

Their eyes met. Riven felt his heart beating loudly and getting hot and cold at the same time. His body reacted by itself and leaned forward. Musa noticed that and leaned forward as well. Riven's strong hands lay on Musa's hips and Musa's hands lay on his hard chest. She felt his heart quicken as well as her own. Before their lips could touch, they heard a cold laugh. Quick as a flash, Musa turned and spotted Darcy. "Owww ... Did I interrupt something? "Darcy asked, trying to look guilty, but you could clearly see the evil in her eyes. Riven stood in front of Musa and held out his sword to Darcy. "GO UP THE WITCH!" He shouted. Musa stepped next to him and saw that the witch held the codex in her hands. Darcy noticed what the fairy was staring at. "Yes, it is the code. We lend it to us. "Darcy spoke in a mocking voice. "Just over my body!" Musa shouted. She could not change, but still, she would not let the witch get away easily. Snarling, Darcy shot a dark ball at Musa. Immediately Riven jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his sword. Nevertheless, Riven fell back and the bullet flew against the bookshelf that faced them. Instantly the bookshelf caught fire. Darcy flew out the door. Musa and Riven followed her. Down the hall, they noticed that Brandon and Sky were starting to fight Darcy. The two must have heard the bang. Riven also plunged into the fight.

Musa stood helpless and watched the fight. All at once, you have something important. In the library is still the Golden Book, which is the most important

Contains information of the whole dimension. She could not help the specialist, but she could save the book they needed in the fight against evil.

Musa pulled her T-shirt over her nose and mouth to keep the toxic smoke from causing too much damage. She quickly stepped into the room. The fire spread extremely fast and the toxic smoke was in the whole room. Musa had to cough. Despite the danger, she went forward to grab the Golden Book. She clutched the big book and turned to leave the room, but at that moment the bookshelf collapsed, blocking the exit.

In the corridor, the boys were still battling Darcy. Riven heard the loud crack and noticed that Musa had to be in the library. "Damn!" He shouted and ran to the library. He could not enter the library, however, because the door was blocked by burning wood. Darcy took one last shot and disappeared. Perplex looked at Brandon and Sky before running to Riven. "Musa is in there!" Riven shouted, wondering in panic how he might save the fairy. Brandon and Sky froze at Riven's words until they tried to get inside. Suddenly a flash of lightning flashed and the fire was gone. Musa stepped out of the ruined library and held the book in his hands. "I did not know that the spell works even if I can not use magic," Musa said in a loose tone.

Sky and Brandon wanted to hug her because they were so happy that nothing had happened to them, but Riven pushed them out of the way and glared at the fairy. "Are not you very close!" Riven yelled at her. He was shaking with rage. He was angry because Musa risked her life for a stupid and old book. But not only was he angry, he was also scared because he almost lost Musa. "What?! I saved the book because it's the most important book in the fight against evil! You fought Darcy and I could not help you, that's why I saved the book meanwhile. "Musa defended herself. "You could have died because of this stupidity!" Riven screamed angrily. Musa wanted to say something, but Mrs. Faragonda ran to her. "Are you alright?" "Yes," Musa said and moved away from Riven. "I have to talk to them, Mrs. Faragonda, I think I know what the witches are up to."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter in my story. I hope you like it. Do not forget to leave a review if you like the chapter.

Have fun while reading!

"Good morning girl." Faragonda said gently and entered the large dining room of the Alfea School. Each student raised her head and looked at the Headmistress.

"I wanted to let you know that you can drive to Red Fountain from 10am. I ask you not to fly there because today the dragons are not in their cages. The dragons are accompanied by their owner, but still something can always happen. I do not want to take any chances. Before I finish you, I just want to introduce you to someone. "Next to Mrs. Faragonda, a man in elegant clothes appeared. His skin was pale, his eyes were dark and his hair was blue and reached to his lower back. The stranger did not seem nervous, but beamed with self-confidence. "This is your new teacher. His name is Professor Avalon and he will teach Magyware. He prepares you for the exam in the simulator. The first hour is the day after tomorrow at 1 pm, "she said, smiling briefly at the young fairies, before she turned and walked into her office. Avalon stopped, murmuring a spell. Amazed, the fairies looked at each other.

Seconds later, each student of Alfea had a beautiful red rose. The future professor bowed politely and left the dining room.

"How pretty!", Stella squeaked and put the rose in her hair. Then she pulled a small hand mirror from her pink purse to examine her appearance. "Finally a professor with good taste!"

"Stella is already a fan of our future professor. What do you think about him? "Musa asked, sipping her warm tea.

"He makes a friendly impression. I'm glad we did not get a strict teacher. "Flora volunteered and smelled the flowers of the flower. "Flora is right. A second Griselda would have just missed us. "Layla joked and continued to eat her cereal.

"I am excited about him! He is certainly a very good teacher. He will certainly inspire us. I can not wait to class! "Bloom raved. Meanwhile, Tecna typed something in her cell phone. "He is a very good teacher. My research shows that he has two PhDs and does a lot for animals and the environment. Here's a picture of him at his old school. "Tecna announced and put the phone in the middle so everyone could see the photo. "What do you think of Professor Avalon?", Asked Layla Musa, because she still did not comment on the teacher. "I dont know. He looks nice, but I can not shake the feeling that something is wrong, "she said truthfully, looking closely at her rose.

She could not help but be suspicious. Her gut feeling told her something was wrong.

"Do not be so cynical Musa! You already behave like your lover Riven. ", Stella joked, whereupon Musa nervously rolled her eyes.

"Stop mentioning him. I'm still mad at him! "Musa growled and threw the flower angrily on the table. Although it was a week ago, she was still angry with Riven for ignoring her and shouting at her.

"I can understand you Musa, but you also have to see it from the perspective of Riven. He's afraid of getting close to someone and opening someone up. You're the first person he ran so fast and so close to. "Flora said softly so Musa would not be mad at him anymore.

Musa understood what Flora wanted, but she was still too proud and too big an ego to forget what Riven did. He clearly went too far. Layla and Tecna first realized that there is no point arguing with Musa because she is too stubborn. That's why they changed the subject. "We have to go to Faragonda. She told us yesterday that we should go to her office. ", Layla reminded the group and got up to visit Faragonda. The others followed her.

"Come in!" Shouted Faragonda when she heard a knock. The six Winx Club girls entered the room. The headmistress put down the papers she left and smiled at the fairies. "They wanted to talk to us." Flora said as politely and respectfully as ever. "I know. I wanted to tell you that you are going on a mission tomorrow to find the Trix hideout. The details I give you tomorrow in the morning. I wanted to tell you today so you can prepare for it. "Suddenly the door flew open and the new professor entered the room.

"You arrive in time. Since it will be a dangerous mission, join Professor Avalon tomorrow. "

"It is a great honor for us to go on a common mission with them. We can definitely learn a lot from them, "said Bloom, beaming at Avalon. Grinning, he took her right hand and kissed her hand. "The honor is on my side. I will definitely be able to learn a lot from you as well, "he replied. Bloom instantly blushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed, while the other girls chuckled at Bloom's embarrassment. Musa, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. Not because of Bloom's reaction, but because of the show from her new professor. The feeling that something was wrong was getting stronger and stronger.

"Avalon is also from Melody," said Ms. Faragonda, tearing Musa from her thoughts. Avalon looked at the fairy of music and moved away from Bloom to face Musa. "I thought you were from Melody," he said, wanting to reach for Musa's hand to kiss her as well, but Musa raised her right hand and stroked her long hair. For a second, anger and contempt flashed in his eyes, which only Musa recognized because she stood directly in front of her. As fast as the sparkle came, it was gone again.

Smiling, Avalon turned to face Madame Faragonda. Turning around, Musa noticed something strange. "You have a really good mask," said Musa loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Musa," Faragonda began admonishing her student, but Avalon stepped forward and turned his full attention to the blue-haired girl. "Why should I use make-up?" He asked in a neutral tone. "Tecna found a photograph It's a year old, on this picture you can see a 3 "scar on your right shoulder, but now the scar seems to have disappeared," mused Musa, pointing to his right shoulder, his shirt open enough that you should see the scar.

"The scar has luckily disappeared." Avalon replied and let out a short laugh. Musa realized how fake the laugh was. "Scars do not disappear. They get lighter, but you can still see them. If the scar has completely disappeared with you, you have to be something special, "she countered sarcastically. "Musa!" Faragonda raised her voice. "It's Avalon's first day and he's your new professor. Show some respect towards him. "Faragonda ordered. Musa did not answer, staring out of the window angrily. "We have to go slowly. Our bus will arrive in a few minutes. "Flora said with a gentle smile. The Winx said goodbye and went to the gates of Alfea.

The ride was quiet, as Musa was still angry. Arriving at Red Fountain, the specialists were already waiting for the six fairies. The couple greeted each other. Musa and Riven were outside the group. Neither of them said a word.

Riven saw Musa's angry look and sighed in frustration. He was great at fighting, but he could not talk to women. Just when he wanted to say something, came an announcement that everyone should gather in the arena.

Musa and Riven were at the back and were still silent. "I'm sorry," Musa heard him whisper suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise. "What did you say?" "I will not repeat it," he murmured, causing Musa to strangely smile.

"Sorry accepted.", She giggled. Normally, it would take more than an excuse that Musa is not mad anymore, but strangely, she could not be angry for long on Riven.

After the apology, the mood went uphill again. Musa and Riven laughed and talked about various topics. Before the arena, however, the boys had to say goodbye. "Good luck," Musa said to Riven, who looked at her with mock arrogance. "Who needs luck if he can?"

The fairies sought a seat. The show started with a short dragon show that took everyone's breath away. Next came the stunts with the motorcycles and then finally came the duels. Sky and Riven entered the arena and drew their swords. Riven immediately went on the offensive, which put Sky back a little. After a few seconds, however, the prince showed his skills and brought down Riven. It sounded the bell saying that Sky is the winner. He waved to the cheering crowd and shook Riven's hand, but he waved it away. On his feet, Riven threw the sword at the prince's feet and stomped away.

Musa saw that and ran after the churning specialist.


End file.
